


Precious Child

by Gage39



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage39/pseuds/Gage39
Summary: "So you said this new kid is unusual?" Rosa Vasquez asked. She and her husband, Victor, were sitting across from Emma Glover, a social worker. Emma had called that morning, asking if they could come in as she had an emergency request."A little," Emma confirmed. "Billy has autism and he's selectively mute.""Are you sure we're qualified to handle him?" Victor wasn't about to turn any child away but there was a possibility they could make things worse. He had never dealt with a mute child before or one with autism."No," Emma admitted. "But I'm desperate. Billy is ten and he's out of chances. He gets one more try at a foster home then the state is going to send him to an institution."Rosa straightened, a frown on her face. "An institution?" She repeated. "How did he run out of chances? Even Victor and I never got that far."
Relationships: Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield & Eugene Choi & Darla Dudley & Freddy Freeman & Pedro Peña, Billy Batson & Rosa Vasquez & Victor Vasquez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Introductions

"So you said this new kid is unusual?" Rosa Vasquez asked. She and her husband, Victor, were sitting across from Emma Glover, a social worker. Emma had called that morning, asking if they could come in as she had an emergency request.

"A little," Emma confirmed. "Billy has autism and he's selectively mute."

"Are you sure we're qualified to handle him?" Victor wasn't about to turn any child away but there was a possibility they could make things worse. He had never dealt with a mute child before or one with autism.

"No," Emma admitted. "But I'm desperate. Billy is  _ ten _ and he's out of chances. He gets one more try at a foster home then the state is going to send him to an institution."

Rosa straightened, a frown on her face. "An institution?" She repeated. "How did he run out of chances? Even Victor and I never got that far."

Emma sighed. "Billy was abandoned at the Winter Carnival six years ago. The two of you have been in the system long enough to know that there's a lot of people who just aren't willing to put up with normal kids, let alone Billy. He can't stand being touched and I'm afraid a lot of that is my predecessor's fault."

"How so?" Victor looked unusually serious. He had been lucky and only wound up in one bad home but he knew, statistically, the chances weren't good of getting a good home every time.

Emma sighed again. "She wasn't a very good social worker. Billy used to talk, you know? He kept running away and would complain of abuse on several occasions but she just didn't care. She never investigated and, eventually, he just...stopped talking. He hasn't spoken in over a year. She's in jail now but I'm afraid the damage has been done."

"I can't say I blame him," Victor frowned. "So what makes this an emergency?"

"He's in the hospital right now," Emma explained. "He was shoved down a flight of stairs this morning and broke his arm. According to the doctors he also has bruised ribs and a concussion. He'll be released in the morning and he needs somewhere to go."

"He can stay with us," Rosa didn't even have to look at Victor. She knew what her husband's response would be and the mother inside of her raged at the thought of a child being hurt so badly.

"Is there anything else we should be aware of?" Victor wanted to know. 

Emma hesitated. "He refuses to shower," she reluctantly admitted. "I know some autistic children have trouble with personal hygiene and stuff but the kid stinks and unfortunately I can't force him to bathe. Hell, I'm not even sure he can tie his shoes. He's very protective of his backpack, I know that. He has spells where he'll just sit and rock for hours on end. Honestly? I'm just tired of dealing with him. He's a good kid but I have a lot of good kids that I have to take care of. At least, with you, I know he'll be in good hands."

Rosa frowned at the woman. Logically, she could understand where Emma was coming from but that didn't mean she had to like it. "So when can we see him?" She asked.

"I'll pick him up in the morning and drop him off at your place. How does that sound?" Emma consulted her schedule.

"That sounds good," Victor tried to sound upbeat. 

"Good. I'll call when we leave the hospital."

* * *

"Alright this family meeting is called to order," Victor grinned. It was later that afternoon, after their kids had gotten out of school.

"So what's up?" Mary asked. She was the oldest and the first child they had taken in.

In order by age it was: Mary, Pedro, Freddy, Eugene and Darla. However, Mary had been taken in first then Darla, Freddy, Eugene and Pedro last.

"We're going to be taking in another kid," Rosa announced with a clap of her hands. "His name is Billy and he's ten."

"Yay," Darla cried. "He's close to my age, I'll have someone else to play with."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Eugene joked. 

Victor held up a hand, stopping the argument before it could even begin. "Now this isn't going to be a normal situation. Not only is Billy autistic but he can't talk."

"What does autidtic mean?" Darla stumbled over the word.

"Autistic," Mary corrected. "It means his brain is wired differently. He has trouble communicating with others."

"Not just that but he has a lot of trouble with things that you guys don't. He  _ learns _ differently so he might not attend school either you guys for long. We're going to see how well he handles it then we might switch him to a special needs school."

Rosa picked up where her husband had left off. "He's going to require a lot of attention so we may pay more attention to him sometimes but we won't neglect you, I promise."

"That's right," Victor chimed in. "We'll still spend time with each of you but we just wanted you to know that Billy will need special care so if we pay him more attention it doesn't mean we love you any less. Okay?"

"Okay," Pedro said after looking at his siblings.

"So is he rooming with anybody?" Freddy wanted to know. "Or is he going to take the spare room?"

Victor and Rosa exchanged glances then Victor spoke. "We're going to ask him tomorrow when he comes but for now we're going to give him the spare room. He's got a broken arm so it would be difficult for him to climb the ladder in Freddy's room."

"I assume we have to be careful about touching him," Mary raised an eyebrow at her parents.

"Very much so," Rosa sighed. "He has a history of abuse according to his social worker. Now there is something you will need to know. A lot of autistic children stim to keep from getting worked up. It basically means it's a coping mechanism and Billy's is apparently rocking back and forth. It's nothing to be alarmed about but if he's hurting himself let one of us know immediately," she said sternly.

Freddy grinned sheepishly. He had gone out of his way to avoid being a burden when he first arrived, even going so far as to hide when he was in agony. It had taken a while but Rosa and Victor had finally gotten him to agree not to hide the pain anymore.

"We will," Eugene promised, pushing his glasses back up. They were a little big for him but he refused to get smaller ones, citing that it was almost time for a growth spurt.

"We'll be very careful with him," Pedro promised. "One of the kids at my last foster home was autistic but it was pretty much under control so he didn't have a lot of symptoms."

"How did he break his arm?" Darla asked. She had been lucky and wound up with Rosa and Victor when she was a toddler so they were all that she knew.

"Someone hurt him," Victor answered, having sworn to be an honest father but keeping the answers rather vague so Darla didn't have nightmares.

As expected Darla gasped in horror. "Why would someone do that?" She demanded.

"People don't always need a reason to be mean," it was Mary who answered her question. "Some people think it's fun like the Breyers at school."

Darla wrinkled her nose at the mention of the bullies. They seemed to take a perverse pleasure in going after them, especially Freddy who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. They had tried to mess with Darla once and she had screamed at the top of her lungs until a teacher came to investigate. 

"That's right," Victor nodded. "So he's going to be pretty scared when he gets here which means you need to be careful about touching him, okay? Make sure he knows what you're doing first and if he doesn't agree then don't do it. Don't touch his stuff without permission either. We want him to feel like he's in control of the situation here. It'll make him more comfortable."

"Do you have any other questions?" Rosa checked. She wanted to make sure her children understood that this wasn't going to be easy.

The kids looked at each other and shrugged then shook their heads.

"I think we're good," Mary stood up and stretched. "And I've got homework to do."

The others agreed and filed out to get their bags so they could start on it, leaving Rosa and Victor sitting in the living room.

"Do you think we can make it?" Victor asked. "I don't want to make things worse for him."

"I think we can do it," Rosa's voice wasn't as confident as she would have liked it to be. "I found a specialist in autism, someone who does Applied Behavior Analysis. They offer classes and workshops on dealing with kids with autism. I went ahead and made an appointment for this weekend. I figured we could at least check it out."

"Sounds good," Victor agreed. "Billy can get used to the other kids while we do that."

"That's what I was thinking." Rosa kissed her husband on the cheek. "Why don't we go and make sure the spare room is ready for him?"

"You read my mind," Victor winked as they both stood up.

* * *

Billy Batson  _ hated _ being in the hospital. It sucked majorly and, sadly, this wasn't his first time there. He had been...five?...the first time he had gone. That was foster home three and a broken nose and black eye. The nurse had given him a lollipop and tried to smooth down his hair before he started screaming and rocking back and forth.

It wasn't long after that that he was taken to see a doctor and diagnosed with autism. The only thing that had really changed since then was that his foster parents started getting rid of him sooner. Typically all it took was an episode or two of him rocking and pulling his hair or screaming when they tried to touch him for them to get rid of him.

Of course there were also the mean ones, the ones that thought it would be funny to hurt them. The ones that kicked him and beat him then blamed his injuries on himself, saying that he had hurt himself. His social worker hadn't cared and called him a troublemaking liar.

One of the few times he had been believed was when foster family number twenty had whipped him with a belt but, it was hard to argue against whip marks and a bleeding back.

He wiggled a little bit, trying to get more comfortable. It was hard though, with a broken arm and black eye. Oh well, it wasn't his first broken bone, he could live with it. It wasn't like he had a choice after all. In the morning he would be going to stay with new people. They had five other foster kids according to Ms. Emma and were supposed to be really nice.

She had also told him that if this didn't work out he was going to be sent to an institution and would stay there until he was eighteen. If he wasn't any better by then he would be made a ward of the state and stay there permanently. 

He didn't understand everything she had said but he got the gist of it. He didn't want to go to an institution, some of the other foster kids had taunted him, saying that he would be dead within days, that the guards or other inmates would kill him.

One family had made him watch a documentary of such a place. He had been beyond freaked out and had had terrible nightmares about it for weeks. He still had them from time to time.

He shook his head, trying so hard not to think about anything. He could survive this, he always did. He began to tug on his hair with one hand and did his best to rock back and forth in an effort to calm himself.

Maybe...maybe this could be a nice place. Maybe they could help him to be less of a freak.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finally meets Rosa and Victor.

Rosa had just gotten back from taking the kids to school when Emma called, saying that she and Billy were on the way. She sounded frazzled and Rosa could swear she heard banging in the background like someone was banging on the windows. She  _ really _ hoped it wasn't her newest child banging their head against the window.

By the time the car pulled into the driveway Rosa and Victor were outside waiting on the porch. They didn't want to crowd Billy at first which is why they were glad the others were at school.

Emma looked exasperated when she got out, a grimace on her face and an unlit cigarette tucked behind her ear.

"He's all yours," she opened the back door and someone climbed out.

Billy was  _ tiny _ . His red coat was two sizes two big and the beanie practically covered his whole face. Emma was right: he stunk but hopefully they could get that taken care of today. He had a Superman backpack that was being held together by duct tape and his left arm was in a red cast.

"Hi, Billy," Rosa crouched down so that she was at eye level. "I'm Rosa, it's nice to meet you."

Billy looked at her but didn't say anything, clutching his bag tightly.

"And I'm Victor," he too knelt down. "It looks like you could use some help with that bag, buddy. Do you want me to carry it for you?"

Billy’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He clumsily used his right hand to sign the word no.

"That's fine but if you change your mind let me know."

"I'll check in on Thursday," Emma told them before taking off, her cigarette lit before she even left the driveway.

"Why don't you come on in? We can show you your room and get you in the shower. It'll be hard for you to do it by yourself so I'll help you or Rosa can if you would feel more comfortable with her," Victor offered.

Billy scowled, the petulant look on his face adorable. "No bath," he signed.

"Yes," Victor said firmly. "Bathing is a must here and the rest of our kids will complain if you don't follow the rules and they have to. So come on, we'll have lunch when we're through."

Billy still didn't look happy but he reluctantly followed them inside. Rosa pointed out all the rooms as they moved through the house and up the stairs.

"This is our room," she pointed to the door nearest the stairs. "Feel free to get us if you need anything, no matter what time it is."

Billy didn't look impressed, no doubt having heard this speech many times before. He nodded when they pointed out everyone's rooms, explaining that they expected him to respect their privacy and had to knock first and that the courtesy would be repaid.

"And this is your room," Victor pushed the door open.

It was nothing special, a twin bed in the corner with a nightstand and a dresser with a mirror against the wall. The walls were beige and there was a closet.

Billy’s eyes widened and he stared around him in shock. "Mine?"

"Yes," Victor nodded. "It's yours. You can even decorate it if you want."

Billy couldn't stop staring and he took a hesitant step inside.

Victor fondly remembered how all of their other kids had been dumbstruck when confronted with their own rooms. Pedro had actually teared up a little although he would deny it fervently. 

Rosa smiled at him as Billy wandered around the room, looking at everything in awe. He carefully took his dirty backpack off and sat it on the floor then began struggling with his coat.

"Let me help you," Rosa practically flew to his side and moved to help him. Billy flinched away and she froze. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you," she promised. She waited until Billy slowly nodded then carefully helped him get the jacket off. He wore a red t-shirt underneath and eyed her warily as she pulled his beanie off and smoothed his hair back. "I think I'll go fix us some lunch while Victor helps you get cleaned up."

Billy pouted and she chuckled, shaking her head at Victor as she left the room.

"Alright, kiddo, pick out some clean clothes," Victor told him. 

Billy reluctantly opened his backpack and managed to find jeans and a Superman shirt that he presented to Victor.

"Ah, Superman fan, huh? He's my favorite too," Victor winked. "Come on."

Billy dragged his feet as he followed Victor to the bathroom. After closing the door Victor turned on the water and motioned Billy forward. "Let me know when it's at the perfect temperature, okay?"

Billy nodded and stuck his good hand under the faucet. He whined when the cold water struck him and pulled his hand back.

"Hey, it's okay," Victor said. "Do you want it warmer?"

Billy whined again but nodded, half flinching as if he was expecting to get hit. Victor looked at him sadly but turned up the hot water a bit. Once it reached a temperature he was comfortable with he managed to convince Billy to test it again. This time Billy nodded and Victor grinned at him.

"Good work, buddy. Let's get you out of those clothes now."

Billy looked surprised by the praise and turned a little red. He shuffled closer and let Victor help him with the shirt. Once it was off Victor barely stifled a gasp. Billy's torso was covered in bruises, and Victor could clearly see the outline of a shoe. Billy's back isn't as badly bruised but Victor can see scars, obviously left by a belt or a whip.

"I'm sorry," Victor impulsively hugged Billy, careful to mind his injuries. "You don't deserve what those people did to you."

Billy was stiff and he didn't return the hug but Victor wasn't surprised. "Come on, bud, let's get you out of the rest of your clothes."

"No. I don't want a bath."

Victor sighed. "Why not?" He asked. "Are you scared of the water?"

Billy nodded. "It's-it's hard to breathe. I don't like choking on water."

Victor's heart felt like it was breaking. "Billy, did someone try to drown you?"

Billy nodded. "Two-two days before he pushed me. How do I know you won't do the same thing?"

"You don't," Victor said honestly. "I can say though that you have to give me a chance. I understand you're scared but I think you'll feel much better after you get cleaned up. It's not healthy to let all that dirt build up. I don't want to have to force you in the tub but you really need to get clean."

Billy's shoulders sagged and he slowly nodded. Victor was gentle as he helped Billy finish undressing. He wrapped the cast tightly in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get wet then set the boy in the tub.

Billy was pale and hugged himself tightly but let Victor scrub away the dirt and grime. His eyes drifted to Darla and Eugene's bath toys and Victor grinned.

"You can play with them if you want," he told Billy. "Darla and Eugene won't care." To demonstrate his point he dug out some of the superhero ones and gave them to Billy. 

Billy looked at them in confusion then hesitantly took one. He began playing it and by the time he was clean he was giggling as he played with the toys.

Victor grinned. "Having fun, bud? Time to get out, I know you must be hungry."

Billy's stomach growled and he peered up at Victor in embarrassment. "A little," he signed.

"All right then," Victor let the water and helped Billy get dried off and dressed. "Rosa will wash your dirty clothes in the morning," he promised. "With this many people in the house we have to do laundry pretty much every day."

Billy eyed his clothes sadly as Victor dropped them in the laundry basket but followed the man downstairs.

"Hey, Billy," Rosa smiled when she saw them. "I hope you like mac and cheese and chicken nuggets."

"I'll eat anything," Billy shrugged, taking a seat at the table after Victor nudged him forward. 

"Well I try to make something that everyone will eat," she explained. "And knowing what you do and don't like makes it easier for me."

Billy hesitated then nodded. "I like Mac and cheese," he admitted. "I don't like onions though."

"Not a problem," Rosa smiled as she put a plate in front of Billy and Victor as he too sat down.

Lunch was a reasonably calm affair, Rosa and Victor spent the time telling Billy all about themselves and their other children. They gently prodded him for a few things like his favorite color and his interests, getting only head shakes or single word answers.

They weren't surprised and kept their questioning to a minimum, not wanting to overwhelm him. Once he finished eating Victor led him to the living room.

"Alright, bud, what do you want to do? We can watch a movie after you can get your stuff unpacked," he offered. "Whatever you want to do we'll do it."

Billy hesitated and chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes darted around and his breathing picked up.

"Hey, Billy, it's okay, calm down," Victor knelt in front of him. "Deep breaths."

Billy shook his head, his fingers trembling too much to sign anything. He sat down abruptly, his good hand going to clutch at his hair while he began to rock back and forth.

Victor wasn't sure what to do as he helplessly watched and listened to Billy make that peculiar whining noise he had made several times before already. He was worried though, about Billy pulling on his hair like that. He was afraid Billy would start pulling it out and he gently extracted Billy's hand and held it tightly.

Billy didn't bother looking at him but dug his nails into Victor's hand, gaining a wince from his foster father. Victor didn't let go though and kept up a litany of comforting words as Billy continued to stim.

Finally, he stopped and peered up, seemingly surprised to see Victor sitting there next to him.

"You okay?" Victor asked. "I'm sorry if we overwhelmed you. We didn't mean to."

It took a few tries but Billy finally managed to sign, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Victor reassured him. "You can't help that you do that so why are you apologizing for it?"

Billy shrugged and looked down.

After realizing that he wasn't going to say anything else Victor sighed and helped Billy stand up. "Why don't we watch a movie?" He suggested. "We've got a lot of choices. Just pick out one you like then we'll watch it after you get your stuff unpacked."

Billy looked unsure but he did as Victor requested and carefully inspected their massive movie collection before selecting one of Darla's Disney movies.

"Good choice," Victor smiled down at him. "Now let's get your stuff put up while Rosa cleans the kitchen then the three of us will watch it."

Billy slowly nodded then followed Victor back upstairs.

It didn't take long for Billy to unpack his things then they went back downstairs. Rosa had already set the movie up and was waiting on the couch for them.

"You want to sit next to me?" Rosa smiled at Billy. "Or you can sit in the chair," she pointed out the old leather chair Victor had bought in college.

Billy chose the chair, looking even tinier. Victor covered him with one of the many blankets they kept downstairs for such occasions, earning a surprised look.

"It's chilly out," he explained. "We have the heater on but it's fun to curl up with a blanket too."

Billy still looked confused but he nodded as Rosa started the movie. 

"We'll go shopping to get you some new stuff in a little bit," Rosa promised. "Then we'll go and pick the others up from school."

"Okay."


	3. More Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy meets the rest of the family

Billy handled the shopping trip about as well as Rosa and Victor had expected: not at all. He spent the whole trip clinging to Victor and whining. Rosa was starting to feel guilty for dragging Billy out and Victor looked like he felt the same. But Billy needed some more clothes and she was hoping to find some sensory items that he liked, having done enough research to know that it helped calm autistic children and Billy needed a calming presence in his life.

Structure and stability were important too and they already had some of that. Breakfast was held at the same time every morning during the week and supper was served at six pm every night without fail. They already had several routines, she would just need to figure out how to integrate Billy into them.

She hoped that the ABA meeting they were attending that weekend would be able to help. She resolved to be open minded though, having heard that some ABA therapists encouraged trying to 'normalize' kids with autism by trying to get them to stop doing things that weren't normal like stimming. Honestly, as long as it didn't hurt Billy or those around him she didn't care if he did. If it made him feel better than more power to him.

Billy was currently running his hands over some of the different clothing items, smiling at the feel of some of the fabrics. He stopped at a red scarf and kept rubbing it, not moving on.

"Do you like it?" Rosa asked, carefully resting a hand on his shoulder.

Billy looked at her and shyly nodded, his body tense as if waiting to be hit.

"Well then why don't we get it? You can wear it to school or just keep it in your room for safekeeping," she suggested. 

Billy grinned and clutched the scarf close to him, continuing to rub it as they kept walking. Victor noticed the scarf and gave her a thumbs up. Billy got a little upset when she had to take the scarf from him so they could pay for it but calmed down when she gave it back. 

After a quick discussion Victor decided to drop Billy and Rosa off back at the house before picking up the others. If Billy had a meltdown it was probably best not to do it in a moving vehicle where the chances of him hurting himself were greater. 

"Alright, let's get your stuff put up," Rosa said when they got back. "You can keep your scarf out," she added when he looked up at her with worried blue eyes. "One day we'll go out and get you some more sensory items but only after you've gotten more used to being here."

Billy nodded, looking happy that he was allowed to keep his new scarf. He reluctantly pointed out spots where he wanted his stuff put and Rosa complied, wanting Billy to have as much control of the situation as possible.

"Let's go get a snack," she smiled down at him. "I know the others will be hungry when they get back."

Billy was obviously nervous so Rosa talked, trying to give him something else to focus on besides his thoughts. She had just gotten him seated at the kitchen table when they heard the front door open and voices began filtering in as everyone started coming their way.

"Hey, kids," she smiled warmly at them as they walked in, looking for their snacks. "This is Billy."

"Hi," Darla ran over to him, causing Billy to flinch and pull back as much as he could. "I'm your new little sister Darla and I'm eight. We're going to be  _ awesome _ friends and have a lot of fun! Here, I made you a card." She produced a handmade card from her backpack, covered with lots of glitter.

"Darla," Mary scolded, pulling her little sister back. "I'm Mary," she introduced herself. "I'm sorry about Darla, she just gets  _ very _ excited easily."

Billy hesitantly took the card, his face scrunching up when he felt the glitter.

Oh how Rosa hoped he didn't have a problem with glitter. Unfortunately, judging by how quickly he dropped the card and began trying to get the glitter off, her prayers were unanswered. Oh well. They would find a way to deal with it.

"This is Pedro, Freddy and Eugene," Mary continued the introductions. Each boy waved and smiled at Billy who nodded at them but turned his attention to the cookies and milk Rosa presented him with.

The others got the hint and sat down, trying to keep their conversation calm at first but it quickly got out of hand as Rosa had expected. She watched Billy carefully, to see if the loud noise would bother him. She hoped that it didn't but her hopes were dashed when Billy started whining and rocking.

"What's wrong with him?" Darla asked loudly.

"Nothing," Rosa said as she moved to Billy's side. "He's just overwhelmed."

The chair was now rocking and Rosa feared that it would fall over and take Billy with it. She hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea to move him or not. Fortunately, Victor took the lead and held onto the chair, carefully extracting Billy’s hand from his hair.

Rosa shushed the other children and shepherded them into the living room. "Billy is stimming right now," she explained. "It helps calm him down so I don't want any of you to make fun of him, okay? I know you're not mean children but Billy is very fragile right now so not even friendly jokes about it are acceptable right now."

"Yes, ma'am," they all chorused. Darla and Eugene looked a little shaken so Rosa hugged and kissed them before stepping back.

Victor poked his head out a few moments later. "It's all clear now," he announced. "You can finish your snacks then I'll help you with your homework."

* * *

Billy wasn't sure how he felt about this new family. There were an awful lot of them which wasn't unusual per say but he didn't like being around a lot of people.

He hadn't thought that he would last long here but now he wasn't so sure. He had had two meltdowns already and both times someone had stayed with him and given him something other than his hair to hold onto so now his head wasn't sore.

Thankfully none of the other kids commented on what had just happened and for the most part left him alone. Mary tried to strike up a conversation with him but he just ignored her and focused on his scarf.

"Hey, sweetie?" Once everyone was finished with their snack Rosa came to him. "You want to go to the living room with me? It'll be quieter."

Billy happily nodded his head. There would be less people which he was excited about. He wondered how long it would take before the other kids started picking on him. He hoped that since he already had a broken arm they wouldn't physically hurt him.

Once he was situated in the chair again Rosa started talking to him. "I'm not upset with you but I want to know what triggered the stimming. Was it the noise?"

"Too much," he told her. "Too many."

"Ah," Rosa nodded in understanding. "It's hard getting used to such a big family especially when you get easily overstimulated. I used to have really bad anxiety when I was younger. I know it's not what you have but I understand a little bit of it. You're going to start school tomorrow and we'll see how it goes. We may enroll you in a special needs school if you don't do well in public school."

Billy blinked. "Expensive," he pointed out. That was, after all, the main reason why the state hadn't enrolled him in one. They simply didn't have the money to waste on him when he was perfectly capable of talking and acting normal according to his social worker. Billy didn't really understand it. He tried to be normal but that didn't work out very well. He still ended up doing something 'not normal'.

Rosa shrugged. "I know but you're ours now and we only want the best for you and if that's a different school then that's what we'll do."

Billy told himself that he wasn't tearing up, that this was just a ploy, that they would get tired of him sooner or later. But, somewhere deep inside, he desperately  _ wanted _ to believe that they did care. He wanted someone,  _ anyone _ to care for him the way his mother hadn't. 

The police had found her relatively quickly after he had been abandoned and she had wasted no time in signing away her parental rights before being arrested for child abandonment.

The truth had hurt but, by then, Billy had been used to being left by everyone around him. So he wasn't crushed or devastated when Miss Emma had told him. She hadn't answered when he asked but he suspected he had been abandoned because he was a freak.

"Billy," a voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Rosa kneeling beside him. "You're crying, sweetheart."

Billy couldn't help but flinch when she tried to touch him. It was an automatic response, one that usually got him sent away.

Rosa froze mid-movement then pulled back. She offered Billy a tissue which he then used to wipe his face. "I know you probably don't believe me right now but we will  _ never _ hurt you. We might punish you sometimes but never physically. The most we would do is put you in a timeout and make you sit in the corner."

Billy nodded and focused on his scarf again. He loved the way it felt, it was so soft and warm, it made him think of half remembered memories of his mom before she got tired of him. She had a red sweater that he had loved sleeping with.

"Is there anything else that overwhelms you? Or that you just don't like?" Rosa asked. "Just so we know for future reference."

Billy bit his lip as he thought. "I don't like people touching my chest," he didn't know why but it just bugged him when people did that. "And-and I don't like the way glitter feels."

"Okay," Rosa nodded. "We can deal with that. If you think of anything else let me know, okay?"

Billy nodded. He still didn't understand why they were being so nice but he decided that it was easier to just go along with it for now. He could leave later if it got bad.

Even if he didn't really want to.

The other kids slowly started filtering in as they finished with their homework. Darla skipped over to him, a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Dad says I can be a bit much at times," she apologized. 

"It's okay, you didn't mean to," at least he didn't think she had.

Darla tilted her head to one side. "What's the deal with your hands?"

"He's using sign language," Freddy told her as he sat on the couch. 

"He said 'it's okay'," Pedro translated.

"Huh," Darla looked at him closely. "So you don't talk?"

Billy shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" Darla asked after hearing the translation.

"Darla," Mary reprimanded. "That's not a very nice question."

"It's rude," Eugene added.

"Some people just...stop talking," Victor told her. "Why don't you find something on TV to watch? You have to take your bath tonight."

Darla wrinkled her nose but grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

Victor winked at Billy then messed his hair, getting a startled squeak in exchange. He then leaned down and whispered, "If you get upset later feel free to find one of us, okay?"

Billy nodded, his eyes wide. No one had ever told him that after suffering through one of his episodes. This family was strange but maybe...maybe he could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anything isn't accurate. Feel free to let me know if I did something right or wrong.


	4. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficulties regarding school arise.

It was close to eight when Victor started calling out bedtimes. Darla, Billy and Eugene were the first ones ushered up the stairs.

"Brush your teeth and put on your pjs," Rosa ordered once he got to the top of the stairs. "Do you have a toothbrush?"

Billy shook his head. He didn't have a toothbrush, it was probably still at foster home number twelve in the trashcan where he had thrown it after discovering his foster brother had been using it on the dog.

"Come on, I think I have an extra red one," Rosa smiled at him. She did, in fact, have an extra one in the bathroom cabinet that she gave to him.

Billy surveyed it critically. It was a regular toothbrush but...he wasn't really sure what to do with it. He understood the basic principle and the outcome but not the individual steps. 

He sighed once Rosa left him and clumsily tried to get the toothpaste out of the tube. It went  _ everywhere _ . When Rosa poked her head in a few minutes later the sink was covered and Billy was struggling not to cry.

"It's okay," Rosa assured him as she rushed in. "It'll just take a minute to clean up then I'll help you brush your teeth. I apologize: I just...assumed that someone had taught you how to do that."

"Too stupid," Billy sniffed. He didn't mention that a lot of his teeth hurt all the time.

"You're not stupid," Rosa said sharply. "You have autism, there's a big difference."

Billy was startled by the vehemence in her voice but nodded as she began the process of cleaning up. Once everything was clean she helped him brush his teeth, promising to help him with the steps later.

He insisted on sleeping with his scarf and Rosa didn't argue with him. She was carrying a couple of children's books and sat on the edge of the bed after tucking him in, another novel experience. 

"Do you want me to read you a story?" She asked, showing him the books. "All you have to do is pick out one you like."

Billy hesitated but picked out one with a turtle on the front. It looked the most interesting. Rosa beamed at him and happily read it to him, pointing out different things. Against his will Billy started yawning and his eyes grew heavy.

He fell asleep, Rosa's voice fading into the background. 

* * *

The next morning was hectic as always. The kids were running around, desperately looking for their homework or shoes (both, in some cases) while Rosa fixed breakfast and tried to remember where the kids had left everything the night before. Victor had been kind enough to handle Billy for her, helping him with breakfast and trying to keep him calm.

After breakfast Rosa loaded everybody into the van and took them to school, Billy sitting up front with her. Thankfully Mary hadn't minded being relegated to the backseat with the others so they could lessen the stress on Billy. 

Since it was Billy's first day Rosa walked him inside and to the office. The new principal seemed nice and greeted both of them warmly.

"So what can I do for you, Mrs. Vasquez?" He asked.

"This is our newest foster child, Billy. He has autism and is selectively mute. I need to see about enrolling him in a special needs class," she explained. 

"Um," the principal hesitated. "Mrs. Vasquez, I'm not trying to be rude but we don't really have the resources needed to help him. I have one teacher and fifteen students in my special needs class right now and she can barely handle it. Plus, she doesn't know sign language which is what I imagine your son uses?"

"Yes," Rosa confirmed. "But there's nothing you can do?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. If he was able to talk I might have been able to squeeze him in but, as it stands, I can't. I'm truly sorry."

He looked apologetic so Rosa couldn't find it in herself to be mad. "I understand, thank you." She rose, taking Billy's hand.

"I know there's a special needs private school a few miles away. I heard that Bruce Wayne was helping out with funding. Perhaps you can get a scholarship?" He suggested. 

"Thank you," Rosa told him sincerely, "I appreciate your help."

"Not a problem, I wish I could do more for you."

Rosa guided Billy back to the car and sent a text to Mary, letting her know that Billy wouldn't be joining them. She then turned to Billy, a big smile on her face. "Looks like you get a vacation for a few more days. Is there anything you want to do?"

Billy just stared at her then slowly shook his head.

"I guess we'll go home then," she decided. "Maybe we can watch another movie."

Billy ducked his head but she could see the half-grin on his face. Good. At least they had found something he was interested in. Every kid needed a hobby and Emma hadn't mentioned Billy having one.

Game night was coming up, so maybe Billy would like that too. Games had set rules which was something autistic children were supposed to like. She wondered just how much was fact and how much was fiction. Oh well. She and Victor would learn as things progressed.

After getting home Billy picked out a movie and Rosa dug out her laptop. She spent most of the movie doing research on special needs schools and funding. Most of them offered partial scholarships and the one the principal had mentioned was offering full ones, courtesy of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

According to their website they had six left and they weren't as exclusive as some of the other schools. Rosa called the school and made an appointment for Friday. Fortunately Victor's boss was very understanding of their situation and probably wouldn't have a problem letting him leave a little early. 

By the time the movie was over Billy was yawning so Rosa made him lie down while she did laundry. She also texted Victor, letting him know what was going on. Hopefully things would work out for everyone. 

* * *

When Mary climbed into the van Billy was once again sitting up front, yawning and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He had clearly just woken up.

"Hey, Billy," Mary greeted as she strapped on her seat belt. "Did you have fun getting to skip school today?"

Billy nodded, his hands moving as he signed something. She was really going to need to learn sign language since he was going to be staying with them from now on. 

"He says that they watched another Disney movie," Pedro translated. 

"Which one?" Darla asked excitedly. She was a big Disney fanatic and had a whole trunk of princess costumes that she loved to play with. 

"Tangled," Rosa answered. "But I don't think it's going to be his favorite."

After thinking about it Mary definitely agreed. The story was about a girl living in a neglectful/abusive home. For someone like Billy, who had lived in an abusive home it was bound to be an unpleasant reminder. There was a reason why that movie wasn't played often in their house. 

Cinderella wasn't overly popular either or Snow White. Now that Mary thought about it, there were a lot of Disney movies that they didn't watch very often.

"So what happened?" Mary asked. "With the principal I mean."

Rosa sighed. "They don't have the resources necessary to teach Billy. Victor and I are going to see a private school Friday and see if we can get a scholarship so we can send Billy there. Until then I'll teach him the best I can. If nothing else we can work on Math."

Billy wrinkled his nose, not looking very enthused but he didn't sign anything.

"Not so loud," Rosa cautioned Pedro as he turned his music on. 

Pedro looked startled for a second then nodded. "I'll keep it down," he promised and turned the volume down.

Eugene and Darla chose that moment to get into an argument about his latest video game. She was of the opinion that he needed to hug his opponents and he wanted to kill them while playing.

The argument was getting louder, especially after Freddy added his two cents. Mary sighed, about to slip in her headphones when she realized that Billy was starting to look overwhelmed. She hesitated then gave her headphones to Billy. 

"It's white noise," she explained. "It helps me concentrate when I'm studying."

Billy put the headphones on, his face smoothing out. She showed him how to adjust the volume and let him have her phone. Rosa gave her a grateful smile in the rearview mirror.

The noise seemed to be helping and Mary decided to see if she still had her old mp3 player in her closet. If she did she could put some stuff on there and give it to Billy. Maybe he could use it during dinner or when they were all gathered together.

Instead of doing her homework immediately when they got home Mary went upstairs and dug out her old mp3 player. It only took a few minutes to hook it up to her laptop and download some white noise for Billy to listen to. She had some extra headphones lying around so she grabbed a pair and went back downstairs. 

Billy was still listening to her phone, an occasional whine escaping his lips but he hadn't started rocking yet so Mary counted it as a victory. He happily took the mp3 player and gave her back her phone.

"Thank you," Rosa pressed a kiss to Mary's head.

"No problem," Mary wrapped her mother in a quick hug before starting on her homework. 

* * *

By the time Victor got home everyone was done with their homework and gathered in the living room, each lost in their individual activities. Freddy was reading a Superman comic which Billy was trying not to stare at, clutching an old mp3 player in his hand. Darla was reading one of her Mangas while Eugene played a game. Mary and Pedro were also listening to music while they alternated between watching TV and reading.

"Hey, kids," Victor greeted them as Rosa came out of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Darla squealed and ran straight at him. He easily picked her up and spun her around.

"How's my little princess?" He grinned at her before setting her back down.

"Awesome," Darla informed him. "Billy got to skip school and he almost got upset in the car but Mary gave her special music and he calmed down."

"That's good," Victor went to greet his newest son, ruffling his hair a little. "How are you doing today?" He asked. 

"Good," Billy replied. "I like Mary's music."

"Does it help you stay calm?" Victor wanted to know. 

Billy nodded. "A lot. It's not as overwhelming."

"I'm glad you found something that helps. You know, if you have trouble sleeping at night we can get you something bigger for your room like a radio or something to play that all night," he offered.

Billy's eyes widened. "Wow. Really? That'd be awesome."

"Really," Victor confirmed. 'We'll pick up one tomorrow when we go see the special needs school."

Billy grinned up at Victor who smiled back.

"Dinner's ready," Rosa announced before heading back into the kitchen.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go eat." Victor waited for all of his kids to start heading in that direction before following them.

Unsurprisingly Billy was the last one to go in, choosing not to get in the others way. Only once everyone else was seated did he take the last open chair and sit down.

Once they were all seated Rosa clapped her hands. "All hands on deck," she called and everyone immediately put their hands in the middle of the table, except for Billy.

After they said the prayer they all dug in. Even Billy ate the turkey with gusto and Darla wrinkled her nose at all of them as she ate her tofu. 


	5. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Victor get some good news and Billy grows closer to Freddy.

Friday afternoon found Rosa and Victor in the principal's office at Fawcett Special Needs Academy. It was a relatively new school but it had already gained a reputation for being one of the best in the United States. The fact that was funded by Bruce Wayne certainly didn't hurt.

Over one hundred scholarships had already been awarded so there were only a few left. The nice thing about the school was that it wasn't strictly for the elite and the tuition wasn't very high so regular people could afford it. Even if they only got a partial scholarship they could easily afford the rest with the money they got from the state.

Unlike most foster parents the Vasquezes put aside a portion of the money every month into a savings account for each kid. Mary would be using hers for college and the others would get access when they were older and getting ready to either go to college or move out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the principal extended his hand. "I'm Jared Crane."

"Victor Vasquez and this is my wife Rosa."

"So how can I help you?" He asked. "I assume you have a special needs child."

"Yes," Rosa confirmed. "Our newest foster child. He's ten and he has autism and is selectively mute. The principal at the school where our other children go couldn't accommodate him but he recommended we try your school so here we are."

"I see," Jared nodded. "Well the good news is that we  _ can _ accommodate your son. The even better news is that it sounds like you qualify for one of our full scholarships. Mr. Wayne was very particular about the conditions and income limits but if you have an adopted or foster child then you automatically qualify," he explained. 

Relief flooded Rosa and she smiled at Victor who returned it. "Just like that?" She checked. 

Jared nodded. "I'll have to see proof that you're foster parents and we will need to interview your son and see where we want to place him but, other than that, you're good to go."

Rosa was delighted. She no longer had to fret about Billy's schooling or him fitting in. At least, she didn't have to worry about it  _ too _ much now. She hoped. Billy's life was hard enough, it was past time that he got a break.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully. "When would be a good time to bring Billy in and show you the paperwork?"

"How does Monday sound?" He consulted his schedule. "I have a ten-thirty available?"

"That works," Rosa nodded. "Victor has to work so I'll be the only one here. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I have many parents who make arrangements like that. All we ask is that one of you come and not send someone else in your place. You'd be surprised how many people send their maids or butlers instead."

Rosa just shook her head in disbelief. It was unbelievable how  _ awful _ some people could be. She didn't understand why they bothered having children if they weren't going to love or take care of them. She hadn't given birth to any of her children but she loved them fiercely.

"Let me give you some pamphlets so you can get a better idea of our school and what we offer here. Let us know on Monday if you have any more questions. Now if that's all for today I've got several more meetings to take care of."

* * *

  
  


Since Mary had a big test coming up that she needed to study for Freddy had graciously offered to keep an eye on Billy. It couldn't be that hard, he figured. Just give the kid a comic book and let him have at it. But what Freddy hadn't accounted for was Billy getting so into it that he wanted to talk about it but Billy didn't talk.

Which led to Freddy trying to translate sign language via YouTube. Billy was looking frustrated and Freddy felt the same way. Apparently, Billy had trouble reading and writing so they were stuck with this method for now.

"So…" Freddy peered at the screen. "You think Superman and Batman are dating?"

Billy gave him a thumbs up and Freddy grinned. "So do I! I mean, there's a ton of evidence to support our theory. The way their eyes meet across crowded rooms and you can't tell me it was an accident, how much detail they put in when they did a close-up of Batman's ass. And that doesn't even include why it was necessary for Superman to move his cape in front of himself when they did that."

Billy tilted his head to one side, his fingers flying once again.

"Uh," Freddy winced when he suddenly remembered that this was a ten-year-old who probably didn't know about that particular problem yet. "Well you see," he hesitated, unsure of how to explain this without traumatizing his new foster brother or angering Rosa and Victor. 

"I can just ask Rosa and Victor," Billy suggested.

Freddy blanched after finally translating. "No! It's-it's an adult thing. You'll understand when you get older."

Billy didn't look convinced but he shrugged. "Okay," was all he said.

"So, how do you like it here?" Freddy asked. "I know you've only been here for a few days but that's still enough to have an idea at least."

Billy hesitated for a moment then began signing. "It's...different from what I'm used to. I'm not sure if that's good or not yet," he admitted.

"Well I hope it's good," Freddy commented. "We don't know you very well yet but we like having you around."

Billy flushed, a hopeful yet surprised look on his face.

Freddy wondered why it hurt so much, seeing the surprise. He had already known Billy had lived in at least one abusive home before coming here but now he was starting to wonder. Had someone told Billy to his face that they didn't want him? That...that seemed cruel, even more cruel than hurting him physically. None of his old families had ever said that. Yes, they had made fun of his disability and everything else about him but they hadn't done that. 

Freddy slowly reached his hand out, waiting until Billy finished flinching before wrapping his arm around Billy's shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

"We want you," he said firmly. "I don't know what other people told you but once you're here, you're here to stay. Victor and Rosa will never get rid of you, not unless you actually  _ want _ to hurt us. But you? You're not violent so they won't get rid of you."

"Really?"

"Really," Freddy confirmed. "Tell you what, let me show you some of my Marvel comics now."

"Okay," Billy agreed, perking up a little. He really seemed to like the comics and Freddy decided to give him a few comics that he no longer had interest in. He just had to check and make sure there wasn't anything bad in them.

There was no way in hell that he wanted to have to explain sex to Billy plus his parents would  _ kill _ him. He planned to turn eighteen one day, he just had to survive until then.

* * *

Rosa was in good spirits when they finally got home. Victor smiled as he listened to her hum as they walked through the front door. They had stopped by the department store on the way home and bought Billy a radio for his room and Victor had gone ahead and snagged two more scarves so that they now had a backup or two.

They were visiting the school again on Monday, to bring their paperwork and to have Billy evaluated. In the meantime they had been sent home with pamphlets and other materials so they could see the different activities and the general layout of the place.

They were excited to look through everything with Billy, hoping that he would be excited as well. They were also hoping that he was getting along with the other kids, having left him in their care while they were gone. Billy had to get used to the others eventually, especially since they had to leave again tomorrow. 

The house was relatively quiet when they got back. Eugene was on the couch, playing a game and they could hear the normal sounds coming from the rest of the house.

"Hey, kiddo," Victor greeted. "Where is everyone else?"

"Mary's studying, Pedro is lifting weights and I'm pretty sure Darla is watching anime," Eugene didn't even look up from his game. "I think Freddy is hanging out with Billy in his room," he added.

"Thanks," Victor ruffled his hair then the two went upstairs, peeking in on everyone as they did so. Darla was snoring so they chose not to wake her and moved on to the next room. Pedro was indeed lifting weights and Mary was studying so they moved on after a quick greeting.

Freddy and Billy were so engrossed in discussing comic books that they didn't even hear them knock or come in. Billy was clutching a few to his chest and Freddy was waving his hands around animatedly. 

"Hey guys," Victor watched in amusement as Freddy shrieked, accidentally hitting his head on his crutch. Billy jumped and tried to hide behind Freddy but didn't succeed very well.

"We didn't mean to scare you," Rosa was already in mother mode as she examined Freddy's head.

"It's cool," Freddy shrugged. "Billy and I were discussing comic books," he grinned. "Turns out we have similar tastes so I gave him some of my old ones that I don't read anymore."

"Are they age appropriate?" Victor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He and Rosa pretended not to know that he had a few x-rated ones and in exchange they stayed in Freddy's room, away from prying eyes and hands.

"Yes," Freddy rolled his eyes. "I'm not that stupid."

"You look oddly guilty. Let me guess, you accidentally pointed out something adult to Billy, didn't you?" Victor wasn't even surprised. Freddy was a good kid but he easily got so caught up that he forgot that not  _ everything _ he read was family friendly.

"He didn't see anything," Freddy protested. "And I didn't explain it so he knows nothing."

Victor let out a heavy sigh. "Just be more careful next time," he said sternly. 

"Is Freddy in trouble?" Billy asked. He was pale and shaking a little.

"No he's not, baby," Rosa assured him. "We're not going to punish him, I promise."

Seeing that Billy still didn't look convinced Freddy spoke up. "It's okay, dude, really. Would I lie to you?"

Billy frowned. "You haven't yet," the doubt on his face was still clear but he didn't look as scared.

Deciding that a change of topic was in order Victor said, "We got the scholarship. We're going on Monday to fill out some paperwork and let them evaluate Billy."

"What does that mean?" Billy frowned.

"It means that they're going to see what grade you belong in," Rosa explained. "They're also to see what sort of special accommodations you're going to need. Since you don't talk they have to find a teacher that knows sign language, stuff like that."

Billy nodded. He looked a little more at ease so Victor decided to show him what they had bought. "We got you a radio for your room and we got you some more of these."

Billy's eyes lit up when he saw the blue and white scarves Victor had gotten him and he eagerly ran over to him.

Victor was pleased to see that he seemed to like the new scarves as much as he did the red one. He kept rubbing them, a pleased hum escaping his throat. Victor chuckled at the surprised look on Billy's face and knelt down to be on his level.

"I'm going to put your radio in your room, okay? I managed to find you some CDs with white noise on them so you can hopefully sleep better at night."

"Thank you," Billy hesitated then, slowly, carefully, wrapped his arms around Victor. 

The man was startled but he didn't let it show as he returned the hug. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anything is incorrect so please let me know if I get something wrong or offend anyone.


End file.
